Mentiras
by Hotaru Koullen
Summary: Yaten es un hombre sin oficio ni beneficio, por asares del destino termina siendo miembro de la banda de asesinos y asalta bancos más temida del viejo oeste, pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.


**Todos los personajes mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeushi pero se los tomé prestados.**

**Bien chicas este es mi primer fic subido a la red, espero de todo corazón les robe una sonrisa ya que lo hice con muchísimo cariño. Katabrecteri espero cumpla con todo lo que me pediste y pues disfrútenlo. **

* * *

**Fic escrito para el topic Retos del foro "El destino de una Estrella"**

_**Mentiras**_

* * *

El sur de América, también conocido como el viejo oeste siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo, al menos desde la desaparición de la temida banda de asalta bancos Las águilas, más sin embargo una nueva oleada de robos y asesinatos volvía a aterrorizar a los habitantes de los pueblos del sur. Cuatro hombres temidos por sus habilidades con la pistola, que rápidamente fueron llamados "_Las Hienas"_ conformada por Taiki el estúpido, Jedyte el cruel, Seiya el Torpe y por último, al hermosísimo, adonis, atractivo Yaten Kou.

- Que va, mejor cierra ese pico de cuervo que tienes como boca o te lo cerrare de un puñetazo- amenazó Jedyte, molesto por los comentarios de su compañero.

- ¡Sí! Mejor cierra el cuervo de pico antes de que… ¿O como era Jedyte?- preguntó un muy despistado Taiki al momento en que se rascaba la cabeza.

- A callar los dos, sólo dicen estupideces, a estas alturas ya tenía que estar listo el plan para el próximo asalto y no hemos hecho nada, lo que sí es un hecho es que a Seiya no lo dejaremos tomar el dinero, la última vez el muy imbécil tiro más de la mitad del botín.

- Pero la culpa fue de Taiki por proponerlo.- agregó un muy molesto Yaten de sólo recordar lo sucedido.

- Yo…Yo no soy torpe ni tampoco un imbécil.- protestó Seiya – Yo…Sólo tengo problemas de coordinación y ¡Es culpa tuya Jedyte! Siempre nos pones nerviosos al momento del robo.-

- ¡Sí! Dices que nos llenarás de plomo si las cosas no salen como quieres.- apoyó Taiki.

-Ahhh, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes tres, de cualquier forma no creo que salga nada nuevo, yo prefiero huir…digo ir al arroyo por agua, los caballos están sedientos y yo también; terminen de asar la liebre que muero de hambre.- Yaten tomó las cantimploras y el balde para después dirigirse a su destino.

Había pasado ya algunos minutos desde que Yaten se había retirado y los tres bandoleros que más bien parecían los tres chiflado aguardaban en el campamento hasta que el desequilibrado de Seiya tropezó con el morral de Yaten, dejando al descubierto el más preciado secreto de este.

- ¡Creo que tienen que ver esto!- afirmó rápidamente agitando entre sus manos un libro forrado en piel color guinda

- Trae para acá ese libro- le arrebató rápidamente Jedyte – Veamos ¿Qué es esto?

- Pues, creo que un libro Jedyte, tú mismo lo dijiste.- contestó Taiki -Ah ¡Siempre me confundes!

- Ya lo sé, ya sé que es un libro remedo de humano, a lo que me refiero es ¿Qué diablos tiene adentro? Y no contestes que hojas porque te suelto un plomazo.-

- Mmm…Ok ya me calló, así por las buenas cualquiera.

- Creo que es una bitácora o... ¿Un diario? No, no creo que sea un diario eso es más de mujeres.- seiya se decía más para sí mismo que para lo demás al mismo tiempo que se tocaba la barbilla.

- Ha ha ha ha, tienen que escuchar esto.- ordenó Jedyte, para luego montarse sobre una piedra, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara comenzar a leer.

***Octubre 20 1895***

"_Nunca pensé que la vida en el viejo oeste fuera tan difícil, los sofocantes rayos del sol, la tierra seca y los asquerosos bichos que hay en ella, pero creo que que es aún más dífila para mí siendo un bandolero, ¿Cómo diablos llegue a esto? ¡Yo…siendo tan guapo! _

_Podría ser actor de teatro en las grandes ciudades y tener una vida apropiada con grandes comodidades, no aquí con estos animales asquerosos que se sienten personas. ¡Son tan molestos! Ah… Como los odio, son muchas las cosas que me han obligado hacer, no puedo dejar de recordad aquella noche donde los infelices me obligaron a ponerme aquel traje de cabaretera y Jedyte comenzó a dispararme en los pies para que bailara cancán._

_Esa fue la única ocasión que aborrecí el hecho de que la madre naturaleza me hiciera tan hermoso y…tan esbelto…_

_***.*.*.***_

Los tres hombres pudieron seguir leyendo si no hubiera sido por el regreso de Yaten con las cantimploras al hombro.

- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Su escándalo se escucha desde el arroyo.- preguntó un muy curioso el platinado, pero su curiosidad desapareció para convertirse en furia al ver lo que Jedyte tenía entre sus manos.

- Hay Yaten creo que eres más estúpido que Taiki, mira que tener un diario… ¡Eso es de señoritas!

- Jedyte- llamó Taiki pero este estaba tan entretenido con la burla a Yaten que no prestó atención alguna.

- Es mejor que paren con sus burlas en este momento porque si no…

- Jedyte ¡Hay alguien cerca!, escucho ruidos en los arbustos.

- Nadie se mueva, quedan todos arrestados, suelten sus armas y nadie saldrá herido.- ordenó una sola voz de entre los arbustos, pero ninguno de los bandidos hizo caso a la advertencia y sacaron sus armas, bueno al menos dos de ellos.

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido; ocho hombres armados con insignias de la ley salieron de entre los arbustos, Yaten corrió sin rumbo fijo y a todo lo que daba, dejando una gruesa cortina de polvo como si de caballo se tratara, Seiya tratando de alcanzar su arma en dicho acto tropezó con Taiki que para ese momento ya había matado a tres de sus perseguidores, ocasionando la distracción y muerte de ambos, Jedyte haciendo gala de su buena puntería dio muerte a cuatro de ellos, pero se percató de que Yaten no estaba por lo que en su afán de buscarlo para que acudiera en su ayuda terminó con un tiro en el abdomen. Agonizando y en un último intento de vengarse disparó directo al pecho del joven sheriff quien cayó muerto al instante.

Yaten que para ese momento seguía corriendo, recordó su preciado libro.

- ¡Maldición!

No tuvo más remedio que regresar al lugar, para cuando llegó al campamento todos estaban muertos o eso era lo que parecía, Yaten se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido tomó su morral y se colocó el cinturón para luego desenfundar la pistola, no sabía cómo usarla pero eso…nadie más lo sabía, sin perder tiempo montó su caballo y se alejó del lugar, sin embargo uno de los Sheriff que había sido herido logró ver la huida de este.

El sheriff Kaito Ace que se había retrasado tras una herida que había sufrido su caballo, no encontró más que muerte en el lugar, desesperado comenzó a mover los cuerpos de sus compañeros y amigos pero ninguno respiraba a excepción de Artemis.

- Kaito, el muy maldito me disparó en el pecho.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- cuestionó Kaito.

- Yaten…

- ¿Yaten? Ese maldito embustero.

- Yaten huyó a Las Animas, has justicia no dejes que se escape.- esas fueron las últimas palabras de Artemis, dando por enterado al sheriff Kaito Ace.

- Descansa amigo yo te haré justicia, a ti y a todos los que mató ese infeliz.

***.*.***

De noche en el desierto Yaten no tuvo más remedio que pararse a descansar, llevaba más de tres horas sin parar de galopar y sus nalgas comenzaban a doler, pero algo pasó, un llamado lo hizo detenerse en seco, temía que quizás alguien lo pudiera haber seguido por lo que sacó su pistola para apuntar a la nada, pero la voz se escuchaba un tanto preocupara por lo que decidió relajarse un poco y bajar un poco su arma.

- Hey tú, él del caballo, ¿Podrías darme una mano? Creo que me torcí el tobillo mi caballo me tiró, se espanto con una víbora de cascabel y me dejo aquí.

- ¿Sabes? las personas no hacen favores así como así menos por un desconocido tan mal educados como tú.- contestó Yaten.

-Hagamos esto forastero, tú me ayudas y yo te doy de comer, mi casa está pasando aquella colina.- propuso el individuo.

Yaten se bajó del caballo con pistola en mano y se aproximó al sujeto.

- Suena tentador pero también necesito otro favor después de todo te estoy salvando la vida, ¿Qué te parece? Vida con vida.- propuso Yaten.

- Pues si no queda otro remedio…Sólo que no se dé que forma te podría _"Yo"_ salvarte la vida.

- Es sencillo, necesito…necesito que me enseñes a disparar con la pistola.- Yaten no pudo ver claramente la cara del tipo pero si escuchó las carcajadas del mismo lo que provoco la furia del platinado. – Bien si tú así lo quieres.- dio media vuelta y se subió a su caballo.

- Vamos no es para que te molestes tanto- al ver que Yaten se alejaba la desesperación hiso acto de presencia en el sujeto.

- Ok, ok te enseñaré y también te daré la comida pero no me dejes aquí puede haber coyotes o peor aún…Bandidos.

Yaten que se encontraba de espaldas no pudo evitar el sonreír ya que si de algo se sentía orgulloso era de que siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

- Es un trato entonces y recuerda que entre hombres los tratos se cumplen.- le recordó el platinado para después estirar su mano y sellar el pacto.

- Bien sólo ayúdame a subir al caballo, muero de hambre y una cosa más… ¡Soy una mujer! Me llamo Amy, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me lleva el diablo ¿Yaten por qué siempre te toca enredarte con mujeres? Refunfuño.

- Con eso basta.- contesto Amy.

Al llegar al lugar Yaten y Amy entraron a la cabaña, como Amy estaba lastimada le tocó a Yaten servir la cena o mejor dicho el desayuno para después dormir un poco. A la mañana siguiente Amy apoyada en un bastón despertó al bello durmiente para comenzar con su práctica, no sin antes cuestionar su estancia en el desierto a lo que Yaten no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Entonces eres un Forajido, piensas que te pueden estar buscando y quieres estar preparado?

- Sí, pero quiero aclarar el mal entendido, quiero que sepan que no maté a nadie ¿Cómo podría? Pero sé que no será nada fácil.

- Es curioso Yaten pero me caíste bien, por alguna extraña razón te creo y sólo por eso te contaré lo que sé; en Las Animas hicieron una reunión algunos sheriffs de los pueblos cercanos para tenderles una trampa, ya que sabían a donde se dirigían y también saben sus nombres, el plan era emboscarlos en las montañas pero ya no supe más.

- ¿Quién te conto todo esto?- cuestionó un muy curioso Yaten.

- Pues digamos que tengo mis contactos, pero ya no perdamos más el tiempo necesitas aprender y aprender rápido.-

Los siguientes dos días fueron la muerte para Yaten, comenzaba a creer que el vivir con Jedyte era mil veces mejor que estar con la cascarrabias de Amy; la chica lo golpeaba con su bastón por no dar en el blanco y en distintas ocasiones lo comparaba con ratas mal olientes, desecho humano, pero lo que en realidad le indignaba era que lo comparará con Taiki, pero que también ayudo para que el pudiera cumplir con su cometido. Para el tercer día Yaten estaba entrando al pueblo por la puerta grande como si de un héroe se tratara, Amy pensó que sería mejor acompañarlo por cuestiones de seguridad no estaba del todo convencida de sus habilidades con la pistola.

_- ¡Terco! Eso es lo que es, sólo porque le dio a cuatro botes y mató a una liebre por accidente ya se cree todo un profesional, si lo matan nunca me lo perdonare, que va, bien merecido se lo tiene por estúpido.- _Amy se atormentaba a cada minuto y eso era notorio para todo mundo incluyendo a Yaten.

- Cálmate ya Amy…todo saldrá bien ya lo veras el Sheriff entenderá todo y no habrá motivo de pleito.

- Es que tú no entiendes Yaten, El sheriff Kaito Ace es muy bueno con la pistola, todos lo respetan y tú, tú sólo eres un inútil comparado con él.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso más, pedazo de estiércol mal oliente, ¿Pensaste que vivirías así como así sin pagar todas esas muertes y robos que has cometido? Pues te equivocaste por que estos son los últimos rayos del sol que verás en tu asquerosa vida, así que desenfunda- digo el joven rubio que como si hubiera salido de la nada se había plantado frente al platinado.

- Hazlo Yaten el no entenderá de razones eres tú o él.- aconsejó Amy por lo que a Yaten no le quedo más remedio que prepararse.

En el pueblo todo mundo se retiró de las calles, estaban a punto de batirse a duelo el Sheriff más respetado del país y el bandolero más temido de toda la región.

Ambos se colocaron en el centro de la calle sin quitarse la mirada de encima, dieron ocho pasos de espaldas los cuales contaron uno por uno.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho.

Kaito rápidamente dio vuelta, soltando él la primera bala pero su tiro fue fallido gracias a que Yaten en su intento por sacar la pistola lo más rápido que pudo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado, tratando de no perder más tiempo saco su arma y…

*******

- Tú holgazán despierta ya, que las vacas no se ordeñan solas ni los huevos tampoco llegan solos a la mesa.

- Amy, déjame en paz que no vez que estoy cansado, tú me explotas y creo que lo disfrutas, maldita la hora en que le disparaste al Sheriff por mí, hubiera preferido pudrirme en la cárcel antes de estar en esta situación.- refunfuñó Yaten.

- Ya deja de quejarte, además tu nunca lo hubieras matado, mejor dale gracias a lo que sea que creas de que me percate de que no le habías puesto balas a la pistola si no ya tendrías un año muerto y como tú lo dijiste alguna vez los favores no se hacen así como así.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Pues bien chicas la verdad tengo que admitir que me gusto mucho escribir este fic, aunque hubo cosas que no me convencieron del todo pero como ya lo dije también me divirtió.**

**Katabrecteric espero te haya gustado y sea lo que estabas esperando que lo dudo ya que soy novata pero bueno por ganas no quedo **


End file.
